


You Are My Sunshine

by ally_sally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_sally/pseuds/ally_sally
Summary: I DO NOT CONSENT TO THIS WORK BEING HOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OF WEBSITES, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH AD REVENUE OR SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES!"The sound of crashing waves was interrupted by an ear splitting scream. A cry of agony. Kieran froze, everyone did. Taran.Another scream, this one accompanied by a horrible laugh. Kieran’s wings began moving again to their own accord, to find her, his wife, his love. He flew through the cold air, Ilias, who was holding Sina, Devlon and Drella by his side."





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE

The entire court was searching for Taran, they had been for hours. Frantically scouring the coast of Suria. She had been kidnapped by some Surian generals who survived the war. 

The sound of crashing waves was interrupted by an ear splitting scream. A cry of agony. Kieran froze, everyone did. Taran.

Another scream, this one accompanied by a horrible laugh. Kieran’s wings began moving again to their own accord, to find her, his wife, his love. He flew through the cold air, Ilias, who was holding Sina, Devlon and Drella by his side. 

When he reached the top of the hill he saw her, and he nearly fell out of the sky. She was being held up by Suria’s Fae generals, one stood behind her, holding a bloodied whip. He saw her back then, most of her skin hanging in bloody ribbons. Kieran let out a roar of fury and wrath and he shot downward, tucking his wings in and spiraling toward the ground. 

When Kieran slammed into the ground, everyone following moments after, the generals paused, the one with the whip not noticing as he brought the whip down on Taran’s ruined back. Kieran snarled, though his eyes were wide in complete horror as he saw his love up close. He heard Drella shakily gasp and Devlon draw his blades.

“Let her go.” Kieran said, his voice so low and guttural that he didn’t recognize it at all. They didn’t move, Kieran repeated himself, his entire body shaking in feral rage. Devlon placed a hand on Kieran’s shoulders, “You’ll be doing the killing, brother?” He murmured, Kieran looked at him incredulously, Dev just nodded tightly. He raised his hands and invisible tethers immobilized and disarmed them.

As soon as they were tethered, Kieran bolted for Taran, who had collapsed face first into the rocks once she was released. He was about to touch her when Sina stopped him, “Wait.” She said, an airtight shield formed over Taran wounds, to prevent further damage, to allow Kieran to hold her. “Her pain should be gone as well.” Sina said softly and Kieran nodded in thanks, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched his beloved’s body tremble. He slid his arms around her and lifted her, carefully turning her upright in his arms. 

“Sunshine?” He whispered, his voice breaking, Taran let out a hoarse whimper. He loosed the breath he had been holding. “It’s okay, my love. I’m here now.” He said, trying to bring at least a little comfort to her. Her body stopped trembling and Kieran’s blood went cold, “No.” he whispered, “No, no, no, no.” a litany, a prayer to keep her with him.

“Taran?” He said, a little louder “Taran, please.” . Nothing. “Sunshine, please don’t leave me.” Kieran pleaded, tears pouring down his cheeks. He pulled her body closer, cradling her close to his warmth, trying desperately to hold her together. “Please.” He choked out between ragged sobs. Taran’s chest was barely moving, he couldn’t lay her down to try to bring her back because even with Sina’s shield, her back was too ruined, she had lost too much blood. 

So Kieran buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent of cinnamon, as her heart beat slowed. And when it stopped, something inside of him shattered beyond repair. And every second that passed that her heart didn’t beat, another tiny bit of Kieran broke, until there was nothing left but a hollowed out shell.


End file.
